


A Nice Snowflake Surprise

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes Blair up at three in the morning for something special.  Blair’s not that happy about being woke up… At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Snowflake Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgtSpooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts).



> This is a short little story for AgtSpooky, aka Barb. Happy Birthday, sweetie. May the entire year be filled with much happiness and good health. Hugs and best wishes for Christmas, too. 
> 
> PS: Barb, I was going to call this little snippet A Nice Snowflake Surprise but thought that was pushing it. LOL

A Nice Snowflake Surprise!  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim wakes Blair up at three in the morning for something special. Blair’s not that happy about being woke up… At first.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Language. Sappy. Is that a warning?  
Word Count: 622

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/snowflake%20surprise_edited-1_zpszscynfy7.jpg.html)

Jim was holding Blair in his arms as they slept, but something woke Jim up. He wasn’t sure what it was. Just an odd soft sound. He looked up to the skylight and saw it was snowing. _Damn, I can hear the snow hitting the glass. Blair is going to be so impressed._

Jim looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 a.m. and they hadn’t gotten to sleep until around midnight. Blair kept hoping that it would snow on Christmas Eve, but it never came. Jim needed to wake his grumpy partner up to see this sight. Jim knew he was going to be grumpy too. 

Jim kissed Blair on the back of his neck and then licked him. Blair mumbled something and didn’t wake up. 

“Chief, I need you to wake up for something.”

Blair turned around in their bed, looking into Jim’s face and asked, “Again?”

“That’s not why I woke you up, Blair. I have a surprise for you.”

“Jim, just let me sleep until six. That’s all I ask of you,” Blair pleaded. 

“Do you think someone could hear a snowflake falling onto glass?” 

Blair woke up suddenly and realized what Jim was talking about. He looked up at the skylight and smiled. “Snowflakes. I can’t believe we’re getting snow. You heard the snow falling on the glass?”

Jim looked as stunned as Blair was. “I couldn’t figure out what it was at first. I didn’t know I had it in me.”

“Oh man, you have made my Christmas complete.” Blair kissed Jim quickly and went right back to watching the snowflakes coming down. 

“Would you like to have some hot cocoa and watch from the balcony doors? We don’t have to go outside, I mean from the inside,” Jim asked. 

“That sounds perfect. We’re both off until tonight, so we can stay up late if we want to,” Blair said. 

They walked downstairs in their sleep pants, tee-shirts and slippers. Neither of them wanted to watch snow falling while cold. Jim made the cocoa and Blair set two chairs over by the balcony doors. 

Jim brought his drink over and handed it to him. “Merry Christmas, Chief.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jim. I’m a happy camper. I got exactly what I asked for.”

Jim gave a look to Blair and then smiled. “In that case, I’ll take all your gifts back to the stores.”

“Let’s not get crazy, Jim. I meant for Christmas morning. And this is Christmas morning. Hey, I thought you said you can never get me up easily in the morning? I think I got up pretty quickly, man.”

“You did. It’s because of the senses. I knew you would be interested in that. We’ll do some tests later. Right now I want to finish my cocoa and go back to bed. Maybe we could think of something to make us tired again,” Jim said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 

“My cocoa is gone. I’m there. Just let me run to the bathroom and your ass is mine.” Blair practically jumped and ran into the bathroom. 

Jim snickered as he climbed the stairs. They were going to have a very Merry Christmas.

The end


End file.
